


Mine

by guitangyuan_00



Category: srrx
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:22:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22951708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guitangyuan_00/pseuds/guitangyuan_00
Kudos: 10





	Mine

明明刚刚还在打游戏。  
高杨有点晕晕乎乎的感觉，因为黄子在吻他。他想问为什么啊诸如此类的，但是他现在没办法开口。  
一旦这个吻变长，就没有什么为什么的道理了。  
高杨像往常一样，把手从衣服下摆伸进去，从黄子没什么肉的肚脐一路溜到贫瘠的胸口，痒的黄子发颤，又蜷起食指和拇指，捏住他的乳头。  
黄子声音也有些发颤，让高杨觉得到可爱的地步了。  
“让我来。”  
高杨于是就配合的仰面躺下去，黄子骑在他身上，双手交叉的抓住衣服下摆，往上一捞，一件衣服就丢在地上。  
黄子细胳膊细腿，腰也细小，肩膀也窄窄的，比高杨小上一号，手也小一些，颤颤巍巍的拉开他衣服的下摆，被他涨起来的裆部顶的有些局促。黄子吞了一口口水，低下头去吻他，拿手揉了揉裤裆。  
高杨明显呼吸一滞，又粗重的呼出来，黄子心里有一点舒爽了，拉开拉链把那一根握在手上。于是高杨仰起头喘息，黄子就看见高杨脆弱又漂亮的颈子。  
高杨说他眼睛圆溜溜的，puppy eyes，活像一只小狗。现在黄子真的像小狗一样，从高杨宽厚的肩头开始又咬又舔，手环起来，在柱身上套弄。  
近乎折磨的调情。  
高杨没忍住，一个翻身把黄子压到床铺上，四处摸了一下润滑剂，草草的扩张了几下，又给自己浇了润滑，掐着黄子的腰抵进去。  
润滑一下子挤出来，黄子的屁股上湿漉漉的，高杨的胯骨也湿漉漉一片。高杨缓缓的往外抽，又往里猛的一送。  
“草！好疼！”  
高杨也不舒爽，里面箍得紧，他只能抱着黄子等他放松下来，两个人四目相对，一起气喘，又紊乱又着急。黄子把手环上他的脖颈，盯着他的喉结看。高杨下意识吞了一口口水，喉结一个咕噜上下滚一遭，黄子张开嘴去啃。  
黄子想，他怎么这么漂亮。脸也漂亮，脖子也漂亮，喉结也漂亮，哪儿都漂亮。  
高杨哼了几句，手摸到他的胯骨，搔了几下，黄子痒的想躲。  
“今天干什么呢？”  
黄子从自己咬的一大片吻痕里抬起头，“给你盖戳。”  
高杨笑了一下，“是你的，都是你的。”  
随即开始捏着他窄窄的腰欺负他。  
就是欺负，黄子迷迷糊糊的想，高杨顶撞他，撞得他流眼泪，撞得他脚尖都蜷缩起来，整个人都要缩成一团又没有力气，还要吻他，好像很温柔，其实根本不放过他。  
他开始流眼泪，又委屈又生气，凭什么他就这么容易被高杨吸引。  
高杨又停下来，抱着他坐下，黄子坐在高杨身上。  
“哭什么？太舒服了？”高杨和他额头顶额头，声音绵绵的，有些气喘。  
黄子摇摇头又点点头，开口嘴唇颤了颤，高杨低下头去听，黄子恶声恶气骂了一句滚。


End file.
